I'll Cover You
by sweetteasus
Summary: Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with 1000 kisses.
1. Live in My House, I'll Be Your Shelter

Konichiwa! Tis I, Miss White and Nerdy with another story for you! This time its not a band story, -gasp- but a SasuNaru story:grins: This idea came to me as I was listening to "I'll Cover You" from RENT and thought it would be great to make a fic based off the lyrics and ta-da! Its nothing but a series of one-shots made using the lyrics, nothing else. No lemon in this one, maybe in later chapters though. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, the genius known as Jonathan Larson did/does. I also don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. All I own is the movie and soundtrack from RENT and a few graphic novels.**

_

* * *

_

_Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
_

It was dark in the village of Konoha as a figure cloaked in the shadows made its way down the winding streets. A turn here, continue on for a few minutes, another turn and soon it came to a pause in front of a decrepit building. Glancing around, the figure entered the building and headed up the stairs, making each step groan from the weight until it came to a complete stop in front of a peeling door. It fished around in its pants pocket until it pulled out a key before inserting it in the lock. Sighing triumphantly, he opened the door, squinting as his eyes, so accustomed to the darkness, made contact with the bright light that streamed forth.

"Tch, do you think you could turn that light down, dobe?" he called in greeting.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" a voice answered.

"Who else would it be?" He said, pushing his hair out of his obsidian eyes. He was met with a delightful sight of his little dobe, clad only in a fluffy orange bath towel, resting dangerously low on his protruding tan hipbones. Eyes traveled upwards across his taut stomach, pausing on the noticeable seal that surrounded his navel, before continuing their journey up the toned chest flecked with water droplets, to that sweet bite-able neck adorned with the necklace that Tsunade had given him. Using every bit of control to keep him from grabbing the kitsune and decorating that tan neck with hickies, he finished his assessment of the dobe's body by studying his face: golden strands fell into deep cerulean eyes that sparkled with playfulness. His whiskered cheeks held a faint pink blush and his lips were set in the most enticing and delicious little pout. Uzumaki Naruto is, in Sasuke's opinion, sex on legs.

"Oi, teme! You're bleeding!" Sasuke snapped out of his trance immediately, feeling the warm liquid running down his lip. Sasuke blushed and wiped his nose on with the sleeve of his jacket as Naruto smirked. He loved being the only person who could make the Uchiha get like that.

"Don't just stand there, do something to help me!" Sasuke said, pinching his nose. Naruto rolled his eyes and sat the bleeding Uchiha down on the couch.

"Tsk, tsk, such a pervert, Sasuke-hentai. Have you been with Kakashi-sensei or Jiraiya-sanin?" Naruto asked playfully before kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"It's your fault, you know." Sasuke said in his defense. The Kyuubi vessel chuckled.

"Oh? How so?"

"Walking around in that towel, flaunting your _assets_."

"Why Sasuke-kun! Are you suggesting that I'm doing this on purpose? All I was doing was taking a shower when you startled me." Naruto said, feigning shock.

"Yeah. Now you're going to tell me that you're still not use to sharing the apartment."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, but its just such a new feeling, having someone come home to you." Naruto said innocently. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he knew there was some truth in the blond's statement. When Sasuke first brought up the idea of living together, Naruto was ecstatic about the prospect of having someone to wake-up with and to tell the truth, so was Sasuke. When the question of where to live came up, they decided they would live in Naruto's apartment for most of the year and stay at the Uchiha estate during the summer months. Yes, it was a good arrangement indeed.

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto whispered lightly into the older boy's ear.

"Yes, dobe?" Sasuke answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You know that."

"Sasuke…you live in my house and I'll be your shelter." Naruto said softly, grazing his fingers across the Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke captured his fingers in his hand and brought them to his mouth and began kissing each one.

"Just promise me…" Naruto said before trailing off, breath heavy in the other boy's ear.

"Promise you what?"

"You'll pay me back with a thousand sweet kisses." Naruto said before crashing his lips into Sasuke's. No tongue, no control for dominance, just a sweet, passionate kiss. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto before lifting the blond up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom.

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" Naruto asked, searching his face for any indication of what was to happen.

"One down…nine-hundred ninety-nine to go." Sasuke said, before kissing him on the forehead and continuing on to the bedroom.

_Just Pay Me Back  
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You_

**-Owari-**

_

* * *

_

Well, there's your first helping. More will come soon! Now, please, review. They keep me going like you wouldn't believe.


	2. Oh Lover, I'll Cover You

Well, here's the second [and final installment of "I'll Cover You". Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: "I'll Cover You" is owned by Jonathan Larson and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I am just an individual with too much time on her hands and an aficionado for SasuNaru and RENT.**

_

* * *

_

_Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You_

* * *

Sasuke had never felt more content than he did whenever he spent the night with Naruto. It was a calm feeling, one of sheer bliss and content. He wished he could be like this forever, lying in bed with a cool summer breeze blowing through the window ,the feel of Naruto's arms wrapped around his bare waist and soft breaths through parted pink lips on his neck. Along with the soft glow of the moonlight illuminating their naked bodies, creating soft shadows on pale and tan skin. The scent of the woods and rain coupled with the smell of sex creating an intoxicating bouquet that numbed Sasuke's senses.

To him, this was fucking nirvana.

'_This is how it should be'_ Sasuke mused to himself. No meddlesome teammates, no annoying senseis, no fighting, no insulting, just him and Naruto, lying together, molded as one. It never ceased to amaze Sasuke how perfectly his body fit with Naruto's, almost like Kami-sama had made them for each other. No awkwardness and uncomfortable feelings, they just simply melted into each other.

Sasuke felt something stir and looked down to see Naruto shivering lightly. Adjusting his body ever so slightly, he wrapped his arms around the tan boy's body and pulled him close. The shivering ceased at once and Sasuke felt Naruto give a content sigh and snuggled deeper into Sasuke's chest.

Cuddling was something Sasuke had adapted to very quickly. He learned that Naruto craved physical affection and cuddling was something that Naruto enjoyed greatly. Sasuke preferred not to call it cuddling, after all he had his Uchiha pride, no matter how mushy and sappy he got over Naruto, so he referred it as "covering".

Because in reality, that's what it really was. Sasuke would cover Naruto, enveloping him in a blanket of security and tranquility, protecting him from anything that may harm him. Naruto would also cover Sasuke, bringing him down to earth and opening his eyes to the things he never noticed before. They covered each other, providing them with whatever they needed, be it a hug, a kiss, a laugh, a touch or an "I love you."

Another stir broke Sasuke out of his thoughts to see that Naruto had shifted himself so that his arms were now wrapped around the older boy's neck, bringing them closer than they were before. Sasuke smiled before pressing his lips against the blond's in a chaste kiss.

'_Oh yes, lover, I'll cover you.'_ He whispered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
